southlandrevelationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitchell Creed
Mitch Creed was elected Prefect of the Carthians three years ago, and to this night he is not exactly sure what to do with it. Born as part of the baby boom, McCarthy was a well-mannered and well-educated young man who seemed to have a bright future ahead of him. Yet when the ’60s rolled around, he embraced the Age of Aquarius with a vengeance, wearing tie-dye, growing his hair, “expanding” his mind in various ways, and later protesting the Vietnam War. McCarthy was involved in a big way, in every way he could. More than just a bored young man or a rebellious son, he was truly passionate about his causes, but suffered something of a falling out when he proved willing to use violence to achieve his goals. This made him a valuable, if dangerous, man to many. This combination of traits attracted the attention of a Carthian agitator who Embraced the young man in 1969. The so Called Summer of Love.. It took some time before he became comfortable with being Kindred, but when he did Creed picked up right where he left off. Identifying the most with the Carthian Movement, he quickly joined the ranks of their agitators and put his various skills (from public speaking to burglary) to work. Here he not only excelled but also found the power and support to back his ideas. Just five years later they succeeded in overthrowing the Invictus; Creed himself led one of the squads that stormed the old Court. His recent election as Prefect of the Movement is representative of a trend in which the New Guard is rising to overshadow the Old. While still respected for carrying on the fight, many older members of the covenant are beginning to seem redundant to the young bloods. As long as they support the Movement, they are generally tolerated, but many feel that change is coming too slowly. As one of their most well known and successful agitators, Creed seemed the obvious choice to represent this faction’s recent rise in power. Since his appointment as Prefect he has formed the Republic of Free Kindred. This institution has been praised by both the old monsters and the young bloods and even though it's not exactly what they wanted most Anarchs seem to think it's a step in the right direction. Creed is an important figure within the Movement, and a respected leader, even if he doesn’t necessarily look the part. But despite being relatively young, McCarthy has had trouble changing with the times. He stubbornly clings to the habits and fashions of his mortal days, which makes him seem dated to most, and a clown to some. This has worked to his advantage in currying favor with certain sects of mortals, but most holders of real power dismiss him instantly. While this is not necessarily a bad thing, it has limited him in a number of ways. It is also widely believed that McCarthy is addicted to feeding off the blood of heroin junkies, but noone has confimed this as of yet.